party too night
by OryHarai
Summary: La juventud esta llena de idioteces adolescentes, lo sé.. Pero déjame contarte como es que desperté en una cárcel en new jersey. Con resaca y lagunas mentales. -Gotic!Stan & Jersey!Kyle-
1. acto 1

**South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. YAOI (chicoxchico) Si este género no te gusta, entonces regresa por donde viniste Sin más, disfruten. **

* * *

><p><strong>Acto 1. Por la mañana. <strong>

* * *

><p>Desperté con la boca seca. Mi saliva ardía. Era un rio de lava. No hablar del dolor de cabeza agudo y desconcertante como el enfocar mejor mi vista a la oscura realidad que me rodeaba. Desubicado y confundido trate de articular palabra. Mi voz sonaba ronca y demasiado baja para mi gusto. Necesitaba agua.<p>

Me levante con la intención de buscar un baño o algo parecido, en el proceso me percaté de que seguía llevando la misma ropa de la mañana de ayer y el maquillaje negro en mis ojos estaba corrido. Fruncí el ceño.

-Hey.- Me llamo una voz desde mis espaldas, curioso yo gire lentamente el rostro, aún me dolía la cabeza. Al descubrir los ojos azules que me observaban divertidos no pude evitar sentirme aliviado.

-Kenny…-

-Divertida la fiesta, ¿cierto picaron?-

-¿he?-

-Ho, me digas que no recuerdas la fiesta tan épica, eso sería una desgracia.-

Lo mire confundido pero este ni se inmutaba, estaba acostado en la cama al otro extremo de la habitación y balanceaba su pie que colgaba de la misma con un aire divertido, mi amigo rubio sí que se veía desvelado pero sobre todo bastante complacido.

Al lado de él, acostado en un rincón de la cama casi pegado a la pared estaba Erick aún dormido. Necesitaba explicaciones.

-¿Dónde se supone que estamos Kenny?- Pregunte a Kenny.

-En la cárcel estúpido. – Contesto otra voz, aguda e irritada. Volteé inmediatamente en la dirección y ahí estaba Kyle con sus pantalones negros ajustado y esa camisa blanca sin mangas. Con su cabello rojo peinado hacia arriba y su collar de oro exhibiéndose sobre su pecho. Recargado sobre las barras de metal de la puerta. Kenny soltó una fuerte carcajada.

-No seas tan duro con él Kyle~- El pelirrojo bufo y nos dio la espalda aun recargando sus brazos en las rejas.

Volví a recostarme en la cama en la que estaba hacia unos minutos. Ya lo recordaba, la fiesta, sí. Vamos Stan Marsh recuerda que más paso en esta semana antes de acabar aquí. Para empezar mi novia… ejem, ex novia Wendy me corto, bien. Pase tiempo con los chicos Góticos otra vez, bien. Volví a mi ropa y maquillaje negro. Kyle me regaño por eso y lo mande a la mierda. Se molestó. No me volvió a dirigir palabra hasta el día en que Cartman llego a la mesa del almuerzo con su brillante idea de una fiesta a las afueras de Denver.

-Sera divertido, una fiesta con universitarios chicos.- Dijo.

-Yo me apunto, si será divertido.- Le apoyo Kenny.

-A mí no me darán permiso.-

-Vamos Kyle, no seas marica.- Cartman se burló.

-¿Qué tiene de divertido el estar rodeado de gente que te menospreciara por ser de un grado superior? Eso es una tontería.- Dije. Todos me voltearon a ver. No les tome importancia.

-Este bien iré.- dijo Kyle y mordió su hamburguesa. Lo mire sorprendido. ¿Enserio? ¿Ira solo para llevarme la contra?

-¡SI! Imagino que tú también iras ¿no Stan?-

-No.-

-Viejo necesitamos un auto para llegar y tú eres el único con uno.- Opino Kenny y Cartman asintió.

-Es de mi padre y no me lo prestara.-

-Entonces tomares el auto sin que se dé cuenta, ¿cierto Kenny~?- Cartman uso ese tono de voz tan empalagoso que se me congelo la sangre. Él era capaz de cumplir con sus amenazas.

-Está bien, está bien. Usemos el auto de mis padre, carajo.-

-Bien.-

El jueves por la noche tome el auto de mis padres y fui a buscar a mis amigo. Kenny tardo un poco en salir pero al final lo logro, Cartman ya estaba esperándonos fuera de casa y Kyle… bueno el salió corriendo y todavía no estaba bien sentado dentro del auto cuando grito un desesperado ¡arranca! Arrancamos de prisa y por el retrovisor se veía a la señora Broflovski corriendo, en vano, detrás de auto.

Cerca de unas horas de viaje en la oscuridad de la carretera, pues salimos por la noche, Kenny y Kyle ya estaban durmiendo y Cartman que venía de copiloto al igual que yo aún estábamos despiertos. No fue difícil percatarme de un letrero que decir "Bienvenido a New Jersey" en seguida voltee a ver a Cartman con sorpresa, él solo me regreso una mirada divertida y maliciosa... Trague duro y voltee a ver a Kyle de reojo, estábamos peleado, pero ¿Era justo que esto? Sin embargo seguí conduciendo.

Ho Dios, Kyle iba a matarme.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bien, esta historia no es nada de suspenso ni revelador, solo me pareció divertido y quise escribirla por diversión. Gotic!Stan y Jerse!Kyle me parecen muy divertidos. <strong>

**Los capítulos son cortos, si pero actualizo rápido! xD ya mañana abra otro :3**

**Gracias por leer!**


	2. acto 2

.

South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. YAOI (chicoxchico) Si este género no te gusta, entonces regresa por donde viniste Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

><p>Acto 2. Viernes por la mañana.<p>

* * *

><p>Estábamos en una estación de gasolina a unos cuantos quilómetros del centro de la ciudad, no hace falta decir en donde, pero por si tu mente no lo recuerda pues es en new jersey. Yo me frotaba las manos con impaciencia recargado en la puerta del auto negro de mi padre. Estaba nervioso sí. Kenny orinaba y Cartman estaba comprando chucherías en la tienda de autoservicio.<p>

Observe de reojo a Kyle que estaba platicando abiertamente con el tipo de la gasolinera, ya se había desecho de su ushaka verde y el pelo, que le caía por la frente se lo peinaba hacia tras. Fruncí el ceño con molestia, ¿Ahora se volvía puto?

-¿Celos Stan?- La voz burlona de Cartman me saco de mis pensamiento. Traía consigo en una bolsa de plástico un montón de dulces y comida chatarra. Yo negué con indiferencia. Ni siquiera sabía por qué me tomaba la molestia de responderle.

-Si esta así ahora imagina cuando llegamos a donde estará rodeado de la gente igual de traicionera como esa rata judía.-

Yo encendí un cigarro fingiendo que no le prestaba atención y observe el cielo azul. Una inmensa sensación de tristeza y culpa me invadió al saber que Kyle estaría actuando como un desenfrenado con cualquiera que se le cruce por el frente, ¿Esto acaso no era faltar a nuestra amistad? Pues prácticamente ha sido una apuñalada por la espalda de mi parte.

Solté el humo que estaba reteniendo y volví la mirada a donde el pelirrojo estaba. Tras ver como el otro tipo le pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Kyle me dieron ganas de romperte la cara.

* * *

><p>Mire el techo color blanco de ese hotel al que Cartman nos había llevado. Dijo que la dichosa fiesta seria por la noche y que nos jodieramos que él se iba. Kenny también tomo un rumbo a la ciudad junto con Kyle y los tres me dejaron solo en la habitación de hotel.<p>

Lindo modo de pasar un día fuera del tedioso estrés de south park, pensé. Viendo un techo blanco opaco.

Incline la cabeza un poco y cerré los ojos, pensé en Wendy. Seguramente pronto volveremos porque yo iré a pedirle que me acepte. Como siempre. Aunque por una vez ¿Por qué no es ella quien me pide que volvamos? Además esta última vez ella me pinto tremendo cuernos.

Abrí nuevamente los ojos. Estaba en una ciudad donde la diversos estaba a la vuelta de la esquina ¿no? Pues ahora no me deprimiré y seré el chico que ve mierda en todos lados. Me levante con pesadez de la cama del hotel y me dirigí a la regadera del baño. El agua estaba tibia pero no lo suficiente como para despertarme. Al salir, y observar el reloj pude advertir que ya era tarde, apresuradamente me vestí para poder salir a dar una vuelta.

Claro, no podía faltar la ropa negra y el delineador del mismo color.

Entre a un bar cualquiera que encontré en el camino, cerca de las costas turísticas del lugar. Me senté en frente de la barra y el cantinero me guiño un ojo cuando me entrego mi trago. Valla.

Las luces del lugar eran oscuras y había gente por doquier haciendo escándalo con amigos y peleándose con de más personas. Esto es new jersey ¿en serio?

-¿Por qué tan solo? ¿Necesitas compañía?- Una chica de pargo pelo rubio y piel bronceada se sentó a mi lado, sus amigas reían y cuchicheaban detrás de ella, la chica puso su mano en mi pecho. Yo me sonrojé.

-N-no…-

Escuche a varias de sus amigas reír y la chica empezó a acariciar mi pelo por debajo de mi gorro negro.

-Pero si aquí hace demasiado calor para estar de negro y menos con un gorro.-

Intento besarme, claro no era tan estúpido pero sus labios nunca me tocaros, al contrario su cabeza salió volando lejos de mí. Cuando fije mi vista a persona que aún sujetaba del cabello a la chica no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-¡no toques al gótico zorra vagina apestosa!-

-¡Kyle suéltala!-

El pelirrojo azotaba la cabeza de la pobre chica contra el piso y esta solo trataba de soltarse, ambos gritando palabras dignas de gente de Jersey…Creo… ¿Y es que nadie pensaba ayudar? ¿¡Tan acostumbrados a esto estaban aquí?!

Separe a Kyle de la chica tomándolo por los hombros y solo así los pude separar. Sin embargo este en cuando supo que era yo quien lo sujetaba se dio la vuelta y me beso sujetándome por la nuca para que no me apartara. Me quede de piedra y cuando el que se separo fue el pelirrojo para decirle cosas a la chica que se nos quedó viendo, escuche la risa burlona de Kenny.

Yo lo observe al lado de mí partiéndose de risa.

-¿¡Desde hace cuánto estas aquí?!- Le grite irritado.

-¿Te acaba de besar tu mejor amigo y tú en lo único que piensas es en mí? ¡Ho, me sonrojas Stan~!-

-¡Hablo en serio Kenny!-

-Desde hace como unos veinte minutos… Llegue con Ky~ si te interesa saberlo-

Que grandísimo hijo de puta… fue lo único que pensé en ese momento.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Feliz día de reyes atrasado y espero disfrutaran su rosca de reyes~~ (Ho por lo menos por acá de donde soy así son las tradiciones xD)<strong>

**.**


End file.
